


Sacrifice

by MichyIvory



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichyIvory/pseuds/MichyIvory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seandainya apa yang terjadi jika Nicky diselamatkan oleh seseorang sebelum Aiden menyelamatkan adiknya? Siapakah sebenarnya wanita yang menyelamatkan Nicky dan rela menjadi tawanan Damien?  terinspirasi dari Mission Way off The Grid </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the game or character, the game and character belong to Ubisoft except My oc character (Ellie Harrison)<br/>Warning this story contain spoiler act 2 until Final Act </p><p>Pairing:  Oc x Canon<br/>Mature content karena bahasa yang kasar dan sedikit sexual content (you’ll see it soon)<br/>Genre: Romance & Action-Adventure<br/>Character: Aiden Pearce, Ellie Harrison (Michy’s OC), Damien Brenks, Nicky (Nicole) Pearce, Clara Lille, Raymond Kenney, last but not least Jordi Chin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I 

“Aku lelah, aku rasa mereka telah merawatku”

Ucap Nicky, kepada Aiden saat diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan sang kakak. Setelah mengabarkan kondisinya kepada Aiden, Nicky ditinggalkan ditempat tahanan. Disana ia tidak sendirian, seorang wanita paruh baya menjadi teman satu sel nya. Wanita itu bukan seorang tahanan, namun Damien memaksanya untuk merawat Nicky. Wanita itu bernama Ellie Harrison.  
Ellie hanya disuruh paksa oleh Damien untuk merawat Nicky dan memberi makan kepada Fixers milik Damien, tergantung berapa fixer yang menjaga tempat itu Kebetulan pada hari itu hanya tiga fixer yang menjaga tempat itu. Beberapa jam kemudian, secara tiba seorang fixer masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan memaksa Ellie untuk keluar, dia melihat Nicky dan memberinya tanda agar Nicky menunggunya karena sebentar lagi, ia akan membebaskan Nicky. Fixer itu membawa Ellie ke dapur, sesampainya didapur Fixer itu mulai memerintahnya

“Buatkanlah kami dan kawanmu itu makan malam! Sekarang!”  
Ellie hanya memerhatikan gerak gerik fixer itu

“Apa yang kau perhatikan!? Kembali berkerja!”  
Ellie berpura pura memotong sayuran yang ada. Lalu fixer itu meninggalkannya sendiri dengan pengawasan camera surveillance, Ellie mulai dengan aksinya, ia mengambil pisau dapur biasa dan pisau butcher, menyembunyikan pisau butcher didalam black vestnya, sedangkan pisau dapur biasa ia pegang erat. Ellie mulai bersembunyi dibelakang pintu dan mengetuknya. Fixer itu masuk dengan pelan 

“Dimana wanita itu..!? bukannya berkerja malah bersembunyi!”  
Ellie beraksi dan mengorok leher fixer dengan pisau biasa dari belakang. Fixer itu mati dan ia mengambil pistol dan amunisasi berserta dengan granat dari fixer itu.  
“Aku akan mengambil itu, terima kasih”

Ellie kabur menuju ruang tahanan itu dan membuka pintu dengan pelan. Nicky terkejut dan bertanya kepadanya “apakah itu berhasil?” Ellie menjawab sambil memberikan uluran tangan kepada Nicky “Iya,sekarang adalah waktunya untuk kabur”  
Nicky mengambil tangan Ellie dan mereka mulai kabur, diseberang sana ada mobil kosong.

“Lihat! Ada mobil!” sahut Nicky  
“Ya, aku melihatnya kau pergi dulu saja! Aku akan tinggal disini menarik perhatian fixer”  
“Tidak, kau juga harus ikut”  
“Aku tidak bisa, Nicky… jika aku kabur, mereka akan curiga” cetus Ellie pada lawan bicaranya  
“Baiklah, aku akan mencari pertolongan untuk mu!” 

Nicky mulai masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya jauh dari tempat penyekapannya. Ellie mulai melihat di sekelilingnya dan seorang fixer muncul dari ruangannya. Ia mulai bersembunyi dan menarik perhatian fixer dengan menunjukan kaki Ellie

“Yuhuu ~ kau laki yang tampan ~”  
Mata fixer itu mulai terpesona dan menuju ke kaki yang seksi  
“Halo seksi… datanglah ke papa..“  
Ellie dengan cepat menebas fixer itu dengan pisau butcher  
“… dapat kau …”

Ia mulai membuang pisau butcher dan pisau dapur biasa ke tanah. Seorang pria yang tengah mengejar mereka melihat kejadian itu. Dengan pelan-pelan ia berjalan ke Ellie, Ellie mendengar adanya derapa kaki itu mulai menendang pria itu sehingga ia terjatuh, Ellie menondong pistol ke kepala pria itu. Pria itu membalasnya dengan menendang kaki Ellie hingga terjatuh. Pria itu menyekap hidung Ellie dengan sapu tangan sampai Ellie pingsan. Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan memasukan Ellie ke dalam ruangannya kembali. Pria itu melapor kepada atasannya.

“Sir, tahanan kabur yang tertinggal hanyalah pengurusnya yang membiarkan hal ini terjadi , apakah kita harus mengejar tahanannya? “  
“Tidak perlu, biarkan pengurusnya menggantikan posisi tahanan!“ jawab Damien melalui smartphonenya

Keesokan siangnya  
Ellie mulai membuka matanya dengan pelan “Ugh… dimanakah aku? …”  
tiba-tiba…  
CLANK! CLANK!  
Ellie mulai melihat ke atas kepala, kedua tangannya dirantai  
“Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur lagi… Ellie tersayang…” Ellie terkejut dan melihat ke hadapan Damien 

“Apa yang kau inginkan. Brenks…?” tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat datar  
“Aku hanya ingin check keadaanmu… dan mengetahui kenapa kau membantu Nicky kabur?”  
“Aku… takkan membiarkanmu menyakiti Nicky, dia teman baikku! Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya sedikit tentang riwayatnya!” jawab Ellie dengan nada yang begitu serius.  
Damien mulai tertawa dan mendekati Ellie sambil mengelus pipinya yang begitu lembut.  
“Kau sangat cantik, tapi sayangnya… kau mengkhianati kami” katanya sambil mengelus pipi Ellie, Ia mulai mencium Ellie dengan pelan dan penuh sensasional. Damien berhenti menciumi Ellie dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya lalu menelepon Aiden

“Helo Partner… aku harus mengatakan sesuatu”  
“Mengapa kau menelepon aku?” jawab Aiden melalui smartphonenya 

“Nicky sudah bebas, ia digantikan oleh seorang wanita yang sekarang menjadi tawananku”  
“Apa!?” jawab Aiden dengan terkejut 

“Tapi wanita ini masih tetap menjadi taruhanku dengan blackmail yang ada di Rossi-Fremont!”  
“Dimana Nicky!? Dimana!?”  
“Tanyakan saja kepada wanita ini!” sontak Damien dengan geram sambil mengulurkan smartphonenya ke telinga Ellie.  
“Dimanakah Nicky… Miss!?” tanya Aiden dengan nada yang agak sedikit kasar. Ellie menjawab dengan pelan, Nafas Ellie terdengar sangat berat “Dia… sudah pulang ke rumahnya… jangan kha-aaahh!! “

“Miss! Damien, apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya!?”  
“Waktu selesai! Ta…ta!” ucap Damien sambil mematikan smartphonenya.  
“Damien, Shit!” 

Aiden merasa bingung, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dipikirannya seperti siapakah wanita yang menyelamatkan Nicky? dan bagaimana bisa wanita itu melakukan penyelamatan walaupun ada banyak fixer yang di pekerjakan oleh Damien. Aiden mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

“… Aku harus bertanya kepada Nicky, mungkin dia tahu siapa sebenarnya wanita misterius itu”

Aiden mulai masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berangkat menuju High groove,Parker Square, sebuah Perumahan dimana Nicky tinggal bersama keponakan Aiden, Jackson. Sesampainya di lokasi itu, Aiden mengetuk pintu rumah Nicky, Nicky menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan betapa bahagianya Ia bisa bebas. 

“Aiden! Oh syukurlah, kau tidak apa apa!”  
“Nicky, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tanyakan kepadamu”

“Masuklah” Nicky melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersilahkan kakaknya masuk. “Beritahu aku, Nick, siapakah wanita yang menyelamatkanmu?” 

“Wanita itu? Dia…bernama Ellie Harrison”  
“Apa yang dia lakukan bersama mu?”  
“Kita berdua membicarakan tentang kehidupan masing masing”  
“Kenapa Damien menculiknya?”  
“Damien tidak menculiknya tetapi memaksanya untuk merawat ku, hanya itu yang ku tahu”

“Baiklah, mungkin itu akan membantuku” kata Aiden sambil berjalan menuju pintu  
“Aiden, apakah kau akan pergi menyelamatkan Ellie?”  
“Iya”

“Aiden, Ku mohon… selamatkan dia, aku sudah berjanji akan mencari bantuan untuknya”  
“okay” jawab Aiden

Aiden keluar dan pergi meninggalkan Nicky, beberapa menit kemudian Aiden menelepon Partner hackernya, Clara Lille.

“Clara, aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa itu Ellie Harrison”  
“Ellie Harrison? apa yang terjadi?”  
“Adikku diselamatkannya dan sekarang dia menjadi taruhan untuk data itu”  
“Okay” jawab Clara sambil mencari informasi tentang client yang disebut Aiden

“Wow… jejak digital Ellie sangat begitu sulit, disini hanya ada informasi tentang Ellie adalah mata mata terakhir”  
“Selain itu?”  
“Ellie single, tidak pernah punya kekasih maupun pasangan”  
“Hanya itu?”  
“Yep”

“Okay, kita perlu mencari Kenney, Kenney hanya satu satunya jawaban untuk menyelamatkan Ellie”  
“Selamat berjuang, Aiden”

Aiden mematikan smartphonenya, lalu berangkat menuju Pawnee untuk mencari keberadaan Raymond Kenney, Seorang Ex Blume yang menciptakan Encryption untuk CtOS, Kenney juga adalah seorang whistleblower yang pernah membunuh 11 orang dalam insiden Blackout 2003 karena Kenney tidak mempercayai Blume. 

Pawnee, kota yang kecil dengan kehidupan sederhana, Aiden sering membawa Jackson dan Lena untuk memancing ikan. Walau tak satu pun ikan yang dapat mereka tangkap, namun mereka tidak terlalu peduli hal itu, yang terpenting adalah atmosphere kebahagiaan yang dapat mereka ciptakan. Sesampainya di Pawnee, Aiden menemukan bahwa sinyal kenney yang ia terima ternyata berasal dari sebuah Marina kecil milik karyawan Blume. Aiden hack komputernya dan yang ia terima hanyalah peringatan error. 

“Sial, tadi itu sangatlah ceroboh, Pearce. Tetap terjaga. Baiklah mungkin seseorang disini mempunyai password” 

Aiden mulai mencari karyawan Marina melalui *Profiler, Ia menemukan karyawan Blume dan hack smartphonenya, karyawan pertama tidak memiliki password, tetapi ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari temannya yang bernama Malcomm.T mengenai CtOS yang memanipulasi pikiran seseorang. Aiden mencari lagi dan menemukan karyawan kedua. Kali ini, ia mendapatkan password reset. Aiden memasukan password itu ke komputer marina, komputer itu mulai berkerja dan memberi lokasi sinyal. Sinyal itu berasal dari CtOS station 2. 

To be continued


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II 

CtOS station 2 terletak tidak jauh dari Pawnee Marina, Aiden berangkat menuju lokasi tersebut dengan menggunakan motor “Kuruhawa” yang ia temukan di pinggir jalan. ctOS station 2 terlihat sangat sepi dan kelihatan angker, karena tidak ada seorang pun menjaga stasiun milik Blume. Setelah meretas CtOS tower, Aiden menemukan sinyal Raymond Kenney yang sedang bergurau dengan pemilik Bar nomor satu di Pawnee, Jedediah  
‘Jadi Jed adalah pemilik Jedediah’s bar, bar nomor satu di Pawnee, heh.. aku harap aku menemukan Kenney dalam keadaan mabuk berat’.

sesampainya di Jedediah’s Bar, Aiden menanyakan keberadaan Raymond Kenney kepada Jedediah, Jedediah hanya menjawab   
“tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya”.

“Harapan adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan”. ucap seorang pria yang sangat misterius.   
“Apa yang kau minum?”. 

Pria itu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Aiden, Jedediah mengantarkan sebuah botol beer berserta dengan dua gelas, ia menaruhkan gelas itu ke meja dan dituangkan beer itu ke dalam gelas tersebut. Pria itu berkata “Bayar dia”.  
“Ratusan dolar, tunai, biaya kerusakan”. tambah Jedediah. Aiden membalas   
“aku bukan tipe orang yang mempunyai banyak uang”.

Dengan geramnya, Jedediah menaruhkan botol beer dan menunjukan jemarinya ke arah pria tersebut sambil berkata

“Ini menjadi utangmu!”.   
Lalu ia meninggalkan Aiden dan Pria itu. Aiden duduk dan bertanya kepada pria itu.

“Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Raymond kenney?”.   
Lagi lagi, Pria itu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu dan minum, Aiden hanya memerhatikannya lalu pria itu bertanya kembali. 

“Kau tidak terlalu sosial kah?”.  
Jedediah memperingati pria itu. “Jangan buat masalah, T-bone”.

“Jangan hiraukan dia, dia tidak ada apresiasi untuk artis!”. sahut T-bone  
“Artis, my arse!* melainkan tukang minum!”.

T-bone menantang Aiden untuk minum, tanpa banyak bicara Aiden mulai minum beernya, setelah beberapa gelas beer mereka minum, T-bone mulai bertanya

“Siapakah yang kau sebut tadi?”.  
Aiden menjawab sambil mengangkat gelasnya untuk minum

“Raymond kenne- “.  
T-bone mulai menghajar Aiden dan melemparkan tubuh Aiden ke luar jendela.

“Kau akan membayar itu, T-bone!”. sahut Jedediah  
“YA! YA!”. balas T-Bone  
Aiden mencoba berdiri tegak, akan tetapi T-bone menendang perut Aiden hingga terbaring di mobil rongsokan. 

“Kau berutang ratusan dollar pada pria itu!”.   
sontak T-bone sambil menunjukkan jemarinya kepada Aiden. 

Aiden bangkit dan mulai menghajar T-bone. Akan tetapi, T-bone dapat menhindari itu dan mendorong Aiden lalu mencekik lehernya. Aiden memegang wajah T-bone dan melakukan Headbutt kepadanya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan batonnya dan bersiap lawan lagi. T-bone mulai menghajar, Aiden menghindarinya dan menyergapnya dengan baton sambil menyapanya   
“Hello Ray”.   
T-bone mengeluarkan alat penyetrumnya dan menyetrum Aiden.   
“Aku bilang kecilkan suaramu!!”. lalu Aiden pingsan 

~Sementara itu ditempat yang tidak diketahui

“Lepaskan tahanannya dan bawa dia ke tempat ku sekarang”. perintah Damien kepada pegawai setianya.   
“Siap, sir!”. balas pegawainya. Pegawai Damien melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan atasannya, ia membuka ruangan sel milik Ellie, Ruangan itu sangat sempit dan penuh dengan kardus kardus. Kondisi Ellie sangat baik baik saja dalam naungan Damien.   
“Miss, tuan ingin menemuimu”. kata pegawainya sambil menangkatnya berdiri, Ellie hanya memerhatikan pegawai itu dan mulai berjalan mengikuti pegawai yang menunjukkan arah. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. 

“Sir, Ellie sudah tiba”.  
Damien yang melihat jendela akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. “tinggalkan kami sendirian”. Pegawai Damien segera meninggalkan mereka. “Ellie… akhirnya kita sendirian..”. katanya sambil berjalan menuju Ellie.   
“… apa yang kau inginkan, Brenks?”.   
“Aku hanya ingin bermain main dengan mu”. jawabnya sambil merangkul tubuh Ellie dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan rambut Ellie. Pipinya mulai memerah dan memerhatikan ruangannya. Tangan Damien membuat wajah Ellie untuk menatapnya. “Ellie, Wajahmu sangat lembut sekali”. Damien mencium bibir Ellie, Ellie dapat merasakan ciumannya yang begitu lembut. Ia berhenti menciumi Ellie   
“Oh… Bibirmu sangat lembut, Ellie”. kata Damien sambil mengantarkan Ellie ke tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur Damien sangat luas sehingga dapat menampung dua orang. Damien baring ditempat tidurnya dan menarik Ellie untuk duduk dipangkuannya. 

“Tenang Sweetheart… kau aman bersama ku”. kata Damien sambil melepaskan tali yang diikatkan di tangan Ellie   
“Damien… mengapa… kau melakukan ini.. ?”. tanya Ellie sambil melihat Damien memijat tangannya. Ia berhenti memijat tangan Ellie dan sedikit terkejut karena selama ini, Ellie selalu memanggil nama belakangnya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya, ia baru mendengar Ellie menyebut nama depan nya.

“Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih lagi dan memberimu sedikit kehangatan. Aku tahu aku terlalu jahat kepadamu”. jawabnya   
Damien membuat tangan Ellie merangkul lehernya. Ellie mulai menarik nafasnya saat Damien mengigit lehernya dengan pelan. Lalu ia menjilati bekas gigitannya seperti menandatangani mahakaryanya. Damien melepaskan kancing kemeja Ellie dan mulai menciumi dadanya. Nafas Ellie mulai terasa berat, sejauh ini Ellie tidak pernah disentuh oleh seorang pria kecuali Ayahnya. Damien menyuruh Ellie untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia menaatinya dan berdiri seiring ia mulai melepaskan semuanya. Damien ikut berdiri juga dan melepaskan pakaiannya dengan pelan karena ia menggunakan leg brace akibat kakinya yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Sekarang, mereka sudah setengah telanjang, Damien dengan penuh agresif mendorong Ellie ke tempat tidurnya, Ellie terbaring ditempat tidurnya, kedua kaki Ellie diangkat. Damien membuat kedua kaki Ellie menjepit punggungnya, Ellie mulai merangkul bahu Damien dengan kedua tangannya. Jemari Damien mulai memainkan pakain dalam Ellie.

“Ah~ “. 

‘Suara erangannya… suara erangan miliknya sangat indah… ia bagaikan seorang malaikat!’. Pikir Damien

Sebuah senyuman nakal mulai mengembang dibibir Damien. Ia mulai menciumi Ellie dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya kearah ‘woman’s hood’ milik Ellie. Ellie bisa merasakan hawa nafsu Damien yang sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Tiba tiba Damien memberhentikan ciuman dan goyangan tersebut. 

“Ellie… bisakah kau melepaskan tangan dan kakimu dariku?” tanya Damien

“oh.. baiklah..”. jawab Ellie sambil melepaskan kaki dan tangannya dari Damien. 

Setelah itu, mereka berdua mulai baring ditempat tidur. Damien merangkul Ellie agar dia tidak jauh darinya. 

“… Damien… ceritakanlah tentang dirimu”. kata Ellie sambil mengelus dada Damien dengan lembut  
Damien menghela nafasnya dan mulai bercerita.

“Hmm, baiklah… aku berkerja sebagai Forensic Technologist, aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang Anak. namanya adalah Marcus Brenks, Dia masih berusia 15 tahun”.  
“lalu… dimanakah istrimu?”. 

Pertanyaan itu membuat Damien mengingat masa lalu bersama mantan istrinya. Ellie memerhatikan wajah Damien yang mulai pucat.

“Damien?”.  
“Oh… maaf… istriku dan aku cerai karena aku sangat egois dan keras kepala menurutnya, tetapi dia boleh membiarkan ku untuk datang melihat Marcus… “.

“Aku mengerti sekarang, … bagaimana dengan kakimu?”.  
“Kakiku? Oh itu… berawal dari pekerjaan ku di Hotel Merlaut, ketika itu aku dan Aiden melakukan pencurian uang melalui hacking, aku menemukan sesuatu, sebuah rahasia yang mereka simpan di hotel itu, aku ingin mengetahuinya lebih lagi tetapi Aiden tidak membiarkan ku melakukannya. Setelah kejadian ini berlalu, sebuah gang bernama Chicago South Club memperingati ku dengan cara yang keras sehingga kakiku tidak berfungsi”.

Ellie menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa malu setelah menanyakan hal itu, lalu Damien menangkat wajah Ellie dan menciuminya.

“Ellie, ada apa dengan dirimu?”.  
“Ah… aku merasa… malu, karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatmu tidak nyaman”. 

“tidak apa apa, aku senang kau bisa berada disampingku… My Queen… “.  
Ellie sedikit terkejut karena ia dipanggil ‘Queen’ oleh Damien. 

“kau tahu… aku ingin kau menjadi ratuku… dan aku menjadi rajanya… seperti dalam catur”. ucap Damien seiring menutupi dirinya dan Ellie dengan selimut yang sangat besar. Ellie hanya bisa tersenyum sebenarnya dalam hatinya, Ia masih membenci Damien dan ingin ini berakhir. Jadi, Ellie hanya dapat berpura pura sebagai kekasih Damien dalam waktu sementara jika ia masih ingin hidup.

Ellie mulai tertidur dengan lelap, tidak seperti biasanya Ia bisa tidur secepat itu. Damien memerhatikannya dan mengelus rambutnya yang begitu lembut. Lalu ia mencium pipi Ellie sambil mengucapkan.

“Good night… My Queen…”.

~Keesokan paginya di Pawnee  
Aiden membuka matanya dan memperhatikan T-bone yang mengelas besi.

“Sekarang, perkernalan sudah kita lewatkan” ucap Aiden  
“Dengarkan aku kawan, ku peringatkan kau. Kau disini karena telah menaruhku di peta yang sial!”. ujar T-bone sambil mengarahkan Flamethrower-nya ke hadapan Aiden  
Aiden mengangkat tangannya dan berkata “Aku mempunyai informasi…”.  
“Sama sekali pun kau tidak special” gumam T-bone  
“Permasalahannya… aku tidak bisa men-Decrypt data itu, jadi aku datang ke sumbernya”.

“Sial! Berarti kau sudah menaruhkan ku di peta menyebalkan!”.

“Kita sudah berhati hati”.  
“KITA!? Lebih baik kau berikan aku alasan! Karena ini membuat kita tidak dekat seperti sahabat”. 

Aiden mengatur posisi duduknya, T-bone hampir saja siap siap untuk beraksi dengan Flamethrower-nya. Aiden mulai menceritakan kisahnya.  
“Seseorang telah memerintahkan sebuah hantaman yang keras… itu menyebabkan hilangnya nyawa keponakan perempuanku, tapi apapun isi data itu akan membawaku kepada mereka”.   
Aiden mulai berdiri dan menjelaskan situasinya lebih detil

“Aku akan mencarinya dengan atau tanpamu, tetapi dengan mu akan lebih mudah”. 

T-bone mematikan Flamethrower-nya 

“Ayo kita buat kesepakatan, Kau pikir aku ada di mangkuk berdebu karena suasana?”. tanya T-bone sambil berjalan menuju papan yang berisi informasi tentang BLUME. 

“Sejak para bajingan tersebut mengusirku, aku mencari jalur untuk kembali masuk. yang ku perlukan adalah seseorang untuk menurunkan beberapa Spyware dalam Network mereka”. 

“Jika itu sangatlah gampang, kau mungkin akan selesai dulu”. balas Aiden  
“Hey! Jika itu sangatlah susah, aku mungkin sudah selesai dulu! Itu sangatlah mustahil untuk membiarkan ku mencapai ke Perimeter tanpa mematikan alarm mereka yang menyebalkan, tempat itu memiliki profil “Biometric” ku, aku mempunyai filings dikepalaku yang bernyanyi ke arah Team Security mereka”.

“Aku bisa membantu mu, tetapi setelah itu Kau akan ikut aku ke Chicago”.

“Oh sekarang?”. tanya T-bone   
T-bone terdiam sebentar dan memikirkan dulu sebelum menerimanya. Lalu ia mengajak Aiden keluar.

“Ikuti Aku”.

~At Damien’s Apartment   
Damien bangun dan memerhatikan Ellie yang masih tidur.

‘Dia sebenarnya terlihat manis... saat ia tidur’.

Damien mulai mengambil smartphonenya dan menelepon pegawainya, ia memerintahkan agar pegawainya bisa membawakan sarapan yang special untuk Ellie dan dirinya. Pegawai Damien yang setia itu melaksanakannya. Beberapa saat, sarapan special itu diantarkan ke kamar Damien. Ellie sangat tepat waktu, ketika ia bangun, sarapan itu sudah ada di tempat tidur. 

“Good morning, My Queen”. sapa Damien

Ellie menyapa nya kembali “umh… Good morning, My king”. 

“Kau tepat waktu untuk sarapan bersama rajamu…”.

Pipi Ellie mulai memerah lagi, ia memerhatikan makanan yang disiapkan oleh pegawai menggunakan baki. Di baki tersebut terdapat dua French toast, secangkir teh dan secangkir kopi, dan juga Sugar cup.

“Wow… aku tak pernah disajikan makanan seperti ini ditempat tidur… ini bagaikan… kita sedang dihotel!”. 

Damien tertawa kecil dan berkata “Ini special, hanya untuk kita berdua makanlah, kau tidak perlu malu!”.  
Ellie mulai mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menyesap dengan pelan. Lalu ia menyantap French toast itu dengan pelan. 

“hmm! Lezatnya…”.

Damien tersenyum dan menyesap kopinya. Ellie memerhatikannya, ia agak sedikit ragu untuk bertanya kepada Damien mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Salah seorang fixer mengetuk pintu, Damien membiarkan fixer itu masuk. Fixer itu hanya datang untuk meyakinkan jadwal agenda yang sebelumnya sudah ditetapkan Damien.

“Sir, jadi apa agenda untuk hari ini?”. tanya fixer itu

Ellie mulai menunjukkan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. 

‘Fuck… aku akan menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya… tapi ya sudahlah apa boleh buat… ‘. 

“Hari ini? Hmm… aku akan mengajak Ellie jalan jalan… “. jawab Damien  
“Tapi sir, bagaimana dengan meeting mu dengan Blume?”.

“Oh ya… bisakah itu di tunda sampai besok?”.

“Baiklah sir!”. 

Fixer itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Damien memerhatikan Ellie dan berkata

“Aku akan mengajak mu jalan jalan lalu kita akan makan malam bersama”.

Ellie hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu melanjutkan makannya. setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Damien dan Ellie bersiap siap untuk menjalani apa yang direncanakan Damien.

Kembali ke Pawnee, dimana Aiden sedang mengelilingi Junkyard milik T-bone. Tempat itu sangat penuh dengan barang rongsokan. akan tetapi T-bone sangat jenius, ia dapat memanfaatkan semua barang rongsokan tersebut menjadi Booby Trap. 

“Tempat yang bagus, ternyata kau punya selera tentang… uh… seni…”. komentar Aiden terhadap semua barang rongsokan yang ia temui.

“itu adalah Booby Trap, aku mempunyai banyak Booby trap”. Kata T-bone sambil memandu Aiden mengelilingi Junkyard. 

“Dengar, Aku kehilangan waktu disini, secepatnya kita selesaikan, secepatnya kita bisa pergi dari sini”. gerutu Aiden

“Teman, Kau sepertinya tidak mengerti kalau Chicago sedang menjalankan Program software yang dapat menemukan orang, aku tahu bagaimana cara CtOS lakukan , karena aku adalah ayahnya, dia masih menyimpan fotoku di kantongnya, kecuali kalau kau bisa menghapus Biometric Profile ku, dan untuk seniku, kau bisa gunakanya, kemari, aku akan tunjukkan kepadamu bagaimana caranya”. Kata T-bone 

T-bone menggunakan smartphonenya sebagai access untuk Booby Trap. Salah satu Booby trap meluncurkan serangannya. Aiden sangat kagum dengan cara kerja Booby Trap. 

“Ayo! Coba luncurkan Booby trap-nya!”. seru T-bone, ia memberikan akses kepada Aiden untuk Booby trap-nya. Lalu Aiden mencobanya dan berhasil. 

T-bone lalu mengajak Aiden berjalan lagi menuju jalan keluar dari Junkyard-nya. 

“Pertama sekali, aku ingin kau mengambil barang milik Blume, karena aku ingin sekali mengetahui Scanner work mereka”.

“Kau ingin aku masuk ke dalam Blume?”. tanya Aiden 

“Belum, seseorang sudah mengambil hardware-nya, aku ingin kau pergi mengambilnya di sebuah mobil van, tapi berhati hatilah disana banyak sekali Pawnee Militia, ambilah salah satu Rifle-ku, kau memerlukannya”. jawab T-Bone.

Aiden mengambil Rifle itu. Lalu ia pergi ke lokasi dimana Pawnee Militia menahan mobil truck milik T-Bone. 

“Ellie…”. sahut Damien.   
“Hmm?” Ellie tersenyum dan memerhatikan Damien.   
“besok aku akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Blume di Pawnee, aku ingin kau ikut denganku”. kata Damien

Ellie memikirkan itu sebentar. “Baiklah… aku akan ikut, ada urusan apa antara kau dan Blume?”. tanya Ellie. Damien menghela nafasnya dan menjawab.

“untuk melaporkan keberadaan Raymond Kenney” 

“Apa!?”. Ellie terkejut dengan rencana Damien lalu ia mulai bertanya lagi “m… mengapa!?” 

Damien menjawab dengan nada tinggi. “karena Raymond Kenney berbahaya! Aiden ingin berkerja sama dengannya , jika data itu di decrypt, ia akan menyebarkan ke WKZ News dan membuat kekacauan seperti insiden 2003!” 

Ellie mengelus dada Damien, ia menenangkan Damien. Damien memegang tangan Ellie lalu ia mencium bibirnya. Ia pun berhenti menciumi Ellie.

“kau tahu apa yang ku suka darimu? Sentuhanmu yang lembut dan menenangkan…” kata Damien

Pipi Ellie mulai memerah. 

“baiklah, bisakah kita menghentikan ini? Kita sedang di depan publik… mereka mungkin sedang melihat kita… “

Damien tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah. Damien memegang tangan Ellie dengan erat. 

~Beep! Beep! 

Suara smartphone milik Aiden berdering, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

“Aiden, Bunker kita sedang dalam suasana keributan”. Kata Clara, Raut wajah Aiden berubah seketika ia diberitahu mengenai ini. 

“Apa jenis keributan itu?”. tanya Aiden   
“Suara Script Kiddies, jangan khawatir, aku akan menghalanginya, kita sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini”. jawab Clara 

“Baiklah…”. 

“eheh… akan tetapi ada seorang hacker yang membuatku khawatir… namanya Defalt dia sangat hebat dalam hacking”. Kata Clara

“Beritahu aku, jika ia membuat masalah” perintah Aiden sembari mematikan smartphonenya.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Yahoo! Author kembali setelah sekian lama…karena author sibuk dengan sekolah apalagi author mau ketik cerita devil may care yang di requestkan maaf ya author cirer… sekolah makin luar biasa…
> 
> Author akan mengartikan kata kata yang jarang diketahui reader di chapter 2 My arse* itu berarti.. maaf.. my ass. Mungkin saja si Jedediah itu pindahan Inggris ke Chicago mungkin saja (?) (ARGHH Watch Dogs seandainya kau memberikan detail NPC selain main characternya le fans: sudahlah author jangan banyak komplain)
> 
> Dan ya ~ Author sengaja tidak membuat Damien melakukan love things ke Ellie, author membiarkan Ellie menjadi perawan hingga Aiden and Ellie’s First Marriage Night
> 
> by the way, author baru pertama kali membuat lemon fanfic ya.. maafin author jika ada yang salah

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya Author pernah rilis fanfiction ini. tetapi ada yang membuat saran ke author untuk memasukan kerjanya disini... so anyway thanks buat yang memberi saran seperti itu also, i would like to thank you buat Author Eden's Calling yang telah membantu author bikin fanfiction ini. 
> 
> ~Oh ya chapter II kemungkinan akan sedikit lama karena author punya pekerjaan rumah yang banyak.


End file.
